


Xander's New Middle Name

by dustandroses



Series: A River Called Denial [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He didn’t feel comfortable telling Anya that he was starting to think that he might be bisexual, but he wasn’t sure if that was because he was afraid of hurting her, or if he was afraid she’d want to invite some random stranger into their bed, just to see what happened. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander's New Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 4.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Xander set the framed photo of Anya on the arm of the couch. Since he slept on the fold-out bed, that put Anya at eye level once he lay down, and that was good. She’d be the last thing he saw before he went to sleep tonight, and that was just the way he wanted it. He’d rather she were here. He missed having someone to sleep with, arms wrapped around him, a head on his shoulder, hair tickling his nose, making him sneeze in the middle of the night.

Well, okay, maybe it wasn’t all good, but you had to take the bad with the good, right? He turned off the lamp, then lay down on his side, where he could see Anya’s picture. There was some light from the window high on the wall, but he couldn’t see a lot of detail, just the glimmer of the silver frame and the shadow of a face. That was enough, though. He knew the picture well enough to see it with his eyes closed, anyway.

He’d taken it, after all, and had framed it himself. Anya didn’t like it, she said it wasn’t flattering, but Xander thought it captured her well; her brows were drawn down into a very faint frown, as if she had just asked Xander a question and she had a feeling she wasn’t going to understand his answer. There was a faint curve to her lips, as if she was thinking about smiling, but was waiting until he finished his explanation to decide if his usual smart aleck answer was going to be worth the effort. It was a perfect representation of their relationship, and it made him smile every time he saw it.

Xander worried about their relationship. His current predicament was only one of the many cracks he’d seen in its foundation. The sex was great, but that wasn’t enough to build a relationship on, and he knew it. His amusement at her blunt, straightforward insights into a confusing world aside, they really didn’t have that much in common. He didn’t share her drive for money and establishing a good credit rating, and she didn’t understand his humor or his commitment to friends that were moving farther and farther away from him with each passing day.

When he was willing to admit it to himself, his recent sexual ambiguities had him wondering if he might need to widen his sexual horizons in ways that Anya wouldn’t approve. Well, maybe "wouldn’t" wasn't the right word. He didn’t feel comfortable telling Anya that he was starting to think that he might be bisexual, but he wasn’t sure if that was because he was afraid of hurting her, or if he was afraid she’d want to invite some random stranger into their bed, just to see what happened.

Although, now that he thought of it, she might want to pick someone they knew, and that thought led to images of himself and Anya in bed with a pale blond with lean muscles and finely sculptured abs. Then again, she might want to try someone more solid and dependable, and the only one he could think of right off the bat was Giles. Shuddering, Xander realized he’d just about reached his limit of horizon widening thoughts for the day. He was feeling a little shaky, so he decided it was time to retreat back into the peaceful and safe land of denial. He smiled at Anya’s shadow.

“Good night, honey.”

Closing his eyes, Xander cleared his mind of any disturbing thoughts and drifted slowly into sleep.

Xander found himself on his knees, one arm braced around the back of the fold-out bed, the other wrapped around his cock, trying his damnedest to not thrust his ass back into Anya’s face, because he knew how much she hated that. So he struggled to stay as still as possible, except for his fist, of course, which was moving rapidly up and down his cock as he reveled in the pleasure of Anya’s tongue in his ass.

One of Xander’s favorite things in the world. Okay, so he had a lot of favorite things, with Twinkies, Amy Yip and Seven of Nine riding high on the list, but Anya’s tongue in Xander’s ass was an experience unparalleled in his existence. There was only one thing he could do as her tongue swirled around his hole, teasing him with one of the most perfect sensations known to man: he surrendered to the power of the tongue.

He moaned aloud as Anya held his ass cheeks apart and stiffened her tongue, pushing it in and out of his ass like a piston, opening him wide with the power of her thrusts. He twisted his hand around the head of his cock in a move he remembered seeing Spike make last week, and he was shocked at how good that felt; tight pressure surrounding the head, twisting around the rim and running over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of the crown. Holy shit! Oh yeah, he’d be doing that again soon.

The pleasure was ratcheting higher and higher, and he knew he was about to blow, he could feel the tingling at the base of his spine, spreading through his body – pins and needles in his fingers and toes. He found himself shouting, “harder, harder!” although he knew there wasn’t much more Anya could do. That didn’t matter, though, because suddenly a naked Spike was kneeling next to Anya on the bed, his hand caressing Xander’s squirming ass. A bolt of excitement shot through him. He couldn’t help it; he bucked his hips, and Anya lost her balance, falling back to the bed with a cry, bouncing on the mattress.

Holy crap! Anya’s rimming technique took a sudden dive in popularity as Spike’s tongue replaced it as number one on Xander’s list of favorite things. The sensation was so intense that it woke Xander with absolutely no warning and he found himself sitting up in bed, his aching cock begging for attention. It only took three or four quick jerks and Xander fell back, hips pumping wildly as he came so hard he saw stars. Then again, the stars might have been due to the way his head hit the edge of the armrest as he fell.

He lay there sweaty and flushed, panting, his wildly beating heart slowly calming as the Spike in his imagination arched one scarred eyebrow smugly in Xander’s direction. Oh yeah, Xander was pretty sure that Bisexual was his new middle name. What the fuck, at least it was better than LaVelle.


End file.
